


Guàrdati coi miei occhi

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Rowdy Hearts [4]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apologies, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Growth, Julian Devorak Route Spoilers, Julian Devorak's Route, Love, M/M, Personal Growth, Reflection, Responsibility
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Julian deve spiegazioni a Sage... Finiranno per rispecchiarsi l'uno nell'irresponsabilità dell'altro.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Other(s), Julian Devorak/Sage Lesath
Series: Rowdy Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana





	Guàrdati coi miei occhi

Julian si guardò intorno, ancora perplesso. Nel suo cranio, vagavano lembi di quel vuoto interstellare che aveva appena attraversato. Controllò nervosamente il proprio polso destro: era lì che Asra aveva detto d’avergli allacciato il “filo di sicurezza” che lo legava a lui. Non riusciva proprio a vederlo… forse, perché Julian non era un mago. Non gli restava che fidarsi.

Sbatté le palpebre. Dunque, _quella_ era Astraea… In che città si trovava, esattamente? Il quadro che gli compariva innanzi non corrispondeva alle descrizioni che Sage gli aveva fatto di Porrima. Sembrava, piuttosto, un qualche sobborgo flaccido e scoraggiato. Qualche casa in legno e muratura, con imposte fatiscenti e scarsi segni di vita all’interno; a pochi passi da lui, un’osteria con i muri scrostati e un insegna semidivelta. Gli sembrava di essere capitato in uno degli angoli più degradati del suo quartiere, a Vesuvia. Non vedeva nessuno intorno a cui chiedere informazioni. Per definire la destinazione di quel viaggio magico, si era concentrato su “Sage Lesath”. Ma non aveva idea di _dove_ l’avrebbe trovato, esattamente.

Si accostò all’osteria. Sembrava - in effetti - il genere di posto dove il suo ex-compagno avrebbe potuto rifugiarsi. L’insegna riportava uno schizzo che avrebbe potuto rappresentare un gabbiano a becco spalancato.

Spinse i battenti della porticina ed entrò. Fu sommerso da una fitta penombra, scalfita solo dai grossi candelieri circolari appesi al soffitto e dai riflessi delle fiammelle su coppe e boccali. I mattoni in vista conferivano un colore terreo alla scena. Nell’arredamento in legno grezzo, si notavano alcune sedie dalle gambe spezzate - certo non per l’eccessiva pace che doveva regnare là dentro. Un paio di porte ogivali immettevano sul retro del locale e sulla tromba delle scale.

Julian rabbrividì, per un freddo più spirituale che fisico. Gli mancavano il calore del “Rowdy Raven”, i suoi bagliori aranciati e la cordialità del suo oste. Questa nuova taverna aveva l’aria pericolosa senza il barlume d’indulgenza che lo accoglieva nel locale vesuviano. Era puro squallore e pura solitudine.

Al momento, non era affollata. Julian notò giustappunto due tizi appartati in un angolo, intenti a giocare con quelle che sembravano carte. Avevano entrambi poderose corna, uno da cervo e l’altro da caprone; il “caprone” era anche villoso proprio come l’animale a cui sembrava. Costui lanciò al nuovo arrivato uno sguardo di bestiale minaccia - quanto bastò per far morire nel petto di Julian qualsiasi velleità di fare lo splendido con lui.

Si rivolse agli altri tavoli. E non fece fatica a individuarlo. Gli sarebbe stato impossibile non riconoscere quella ricca treccia color cenere e quelle orecchie feline bianco-nere.

La coda di Sage era abbandonata a terra; il suo ciuffo terminale era intriso di polvere. Le falde della lunga giacca rossa strisciavano sul pavimento e così pure la punta della sua irrinunciabile spada. L’ex-compagno gli voltava la schiena; la sua fronte poggiava sulla mano sinistra; la destra, nel guanto di metallo, stringeva ancora un boccale. Se ne notavano altri vuoti, sul tavolo. Nessuna allegria, nessun segno di essere acceso dall’alcool: solo un mortale silenzio. Julian si domandò se anche lui avesse dato quell’impressione a sua sorella, quando era andata a ripescarlo ubriaco fradicio - e d’umore suicida - al “Rowdy Raven”. Se la sua adorata, piccola Portia avesse avuto quello stesso gelido peso sul cuore, nel vederlo ridotto così.

Si accorse che gli tremavano le mani. La gola era stranamente annodata. Ma non poteva demordere.

Sudando freddo, fece qualche passo in direzione dell’Ilephta e lo chiamò: «Sage…»

Quegli si voltò con un guizzo elettrico. Le mandorle ambrate dei suoi occhi (quasi inghiottite dal nero delle pupille, in quel momento) si raggelarono nello stupore.

Poi, uno stridore di sgomento, dolore e rabbia si rovesciò dal suo sguardo. Una furia accalcata dentro di lui cominciò a premere contro le finestre degli iridi. Per un istante, Julian pensò che l’ex-compagno l’avrebbe aggredito.

Poi, Sage riguadagnò un poco di controllo. Si alzò; si trascinò verso il bancone; vi posò qualche moneta, senza guardare neppure in faccia l’oste.

Infine, si diresse verso Julian.

Si fermò di fronte a lui, misurandolo con lo sguardo. Era impossibile capire se si trattasse di sfida, odio o semplice incredulità.

Infine, tese la mano sinistra e gli afferrò un braccio.

«Allora… tu non sei un fantasma… e io non sono pazzo» sillabò.

Trascinò Julian fuori dalla taverna. L’altro non osò opporsi in alcun modo.

Sage si fermò solo quando l’ebbe condotto in un vicoletto cieco. I muscoli del suo braccio sinistro si contrassero leggermente; Julian sentì la presa stringersi ancor di più su di lui. Non fece nemmeno caso al dolore. Rimase in attesa del proprio destino.

«Penso che tu mi debba spiegazioni» esalò finalmente l’Ilephta.

«Sì…» ansimò l’interlocutore. «Sono qui per questo».

«Decisamente tardi» commentò Sage, acre.

Nella mente dello spadaccino, scorrevano ancora le ultime immagini che gli erano rimaste del suo adorato Julian: impiccato sulla piazza principale di Vesuvia, intorno a una folla divisa fra il pianto e un’oscena esultanza… ma che si sarebbe unitamente riversata, di lì a poco, in una gigantesca festa in maschera offerta dalla contessa. Nel dolore che lo lacerava, l’Ilephta aveva trovato ancor più osceno lo spettacolo della gente che si apprestava a festeggiare intorno al fresco cadavere di un innocente… un cadavere che l’aveva amato.

Non aveva voluto rimanere un giorno in più in quella città, divenutagli orribile. Aveva avvertito Felix coi mezzi magici da lui indicatigli; si era fatto riportare ad Astraea. Ma non aveva cercato il conforto della sorella e degli amici. Anzi, dopo una mezza spiegazione appena sbocconcellata, si era allontanato da loro, per cominciare un’odissea fra una bettola e l’altra. Aveva ripreso il proprio mestiere di cacciatore di taglie con una ferocia e un’ombrosità che credeva di non poter più raggiungere. Dei vecchi nemici che attendevano di accoltellarlo si disinteressava. Quasi li sfidava a porre fine ai suoi giorni. Sconvolti dalla bestia in cui si era degradato, sua sorella Tulsi e gli amici rimastigli non osavano contattarlo. Ma né l’alcool, né il sangue riuscivano a spegnere il suo dolore.

«Eri vicino a provare la tua innocenza…» cominciò. «Persino la contessa si stava convincendo che non potevi essere stato tu ad ammazzare suo marito… Poi, di colpo, sei corso a palazzo ad autodenunciarti e quasi a pregare per la tua condanna a morte… Hai detto un mucchio di boiate nel processo, quando la contessa elencava prove e testimonianze che ti scagionavano… ti sei praticamente condannato da solo… E l’ultima volta che ti ho visto eri _appeso a una corda!_ »

Afferrò entrambe le spalle di Julian. Le punte metalliche del suo guanto destro penetrarono nella pelle dell’altro - ma se n’infischiò. Dal canto suo, l’ex-compagno accettava quello sfogo a testa bassa.

«Perché hai tenuto la bocca cucita? _Perché?_ Io non sono bravo con le parole, ma _tu_ … maledizione…! Perché diventi muto proprio quando c’è da dire _l’essenziale_?»

Sulle guance esangui di Julian, cominciarono a scorrere lacrime. Sapeva di meritarsi tutto quello.

«Non… non volevo coinvolgerti o comprometterti… nella tua posizione…» balbettò.

Sage gli rispose con una risata sarcastica.

«Coinvolgermi… ero già _coinvolto._ Fino al collo. Quanto al _compromettermi_ , Nadia… voglio dire, la contessa… aveva già notato quanto fossi rimasto sconvolto dal tuo arresto. Si era già fatta diverse domande e, probabilmente, si era anche data risposte».

«Allora, le hai detto di… insomma, di _noi due_?»

Toccò a Sage abbassare il capo e le orecchie: «No…» Distolse per un attimo lo sguardo, prima di parlare nuovamente. «Lo ammetto: non ne ho avuto il coraggio».

Nadia, dopo la notte in cui lo aveva sorpreso a rubare (per necessità) nelle sue stanze, gli aveva permesso di mantenersi come sua guardia del corpo personale. L’aveva preso a benvolere; lo riempiva di regali e di carezze, persino - nei limiti concessi dalla fedeltà di lei a Portia. Nonostante questo, non era riuscito a essere del tutto sincero con lei. Non l’aveva neppure salutata, dopo essere scomparso da Vesuvia per tornare ad Astraea. Era certo d’averla delusa. Un’amarezza in più nel suo passato, un motivo in più per sentirsi _feccia._ Nemmeno lui era mai stato onesto e responsabile con coloro che amava. E, ora, stava rimproverando il suo ex-compagno per essersi comportato esattamente come lui… Non aveva potuto evitare di sfogarsi, ma (ora) sentiva d’aver meritato quel dolore. Ormai, capiva Tulsi, Felix e Anisa, tutti i pochi che gli volevano bene.

«Resta il fatto che ti ho visto morto e, ora, sei vivo» riprese Sage, più dolcemente. «E che vorrei sapere perché… insomma, perché tu abbia fatto una cosa così rischiosa».

Julian deglutì: «Mi… mi prometti che ci crederai?»

«…Sì» sospirò l’altro.

Allora, il redivivo si lanciò nella storia: grazie a una chiave ritrovata sulla sua vecchia scrivania, a palazzo, era riuscito ad accedere allo studio dove lavorava un tempo a una cura contro la Peste Rossa. Aveva trovato i suoi appunti sull’incontro con l’Arcano dell’Appeso… che gli aveva rivelato la suddetta cura. Ma gli era impossibile ricordare quale fosse. Aveva tentato ogni mezzo per ripetere il mistico incontro… ma invano. Ce l’avrebbe fatta solo sperimentando uno stato intermedio fra la vita e la morte, come la notte di tre anni prima… quando stava morendo di Peste Rossa nel suo studio.

«Ho _dovuto_ farlo… Ho visto gli scarafaggi portatori del morbo ritornare in città, le acque dei canali arrossarsi… Non dovevo perdere tempo… E ce l’ho fatta, Sage, ho ritrovato la cura!»

«Ma come hai fatto a _tornare indietro_?» soggiunse l’altro. «È vero che il mio amico Felix è già morto più d’una volta, ma… tu non sei un mago come lui».

Julian abbozzò un sorriso: «Ricordi quel _dono_ di cui ti ho parlato, la sera in cui ci siamo conosciuti? Quello che hai anche tu… guarire da ogni male. L’ho usato tutto per riportarmi in vita… L’ho esaurito, ma ne è valsa la pena…»

Si fermò a riprendere fiato. Osservò Sage. La feroce sofferenza di poco prima si era stemperata in un calmo stupore - ma senza incredulità.

«Non so se sarei stato così altruista, al posto tuo…» mormorò l’Ilephta. «Adesso, però, posso capirti… In fondo, sei una persona migliore di me».

«Non è vero!» singhiozzò Julian. Gli gettò le braccia al collo. Sage, sulle prime, rimase interdetto; poi, i suoi arti caldi e solidi lo strinsero a loro volta.

«Devo averti fatto soffrire mostruosamente, Sage… Perdonami… se possibile…»

«È… è possibile» farfugliò l’altro. Benché i suoi occhi fossero asciutti, la sua gola si era annodata.

Rimasero così per un poco: Julian che piangeva sulla spalla del guerriero; questi che carezzava le folte onde rosse sul suo capo.

«Come stai, ora? Che fai?» mormorò infine Sage, per spezzare la commozione.

L’altro si schiarì la voce: «Nadia mi ha preso a benvolere… Mi ha restituito il posto di medico di corte. Fra l’altro, se le cose fra lei e mia sorella continueranno ad andare bene… io e la contessa diventeremo cognati».

«Attento al tuo cuore, Ilya…» fece mesto Sage, chiamandolo col nome famigliare. «Innamorarsi di Nadia è quasi inevitabile».

Julian sobbalzò, a quella allusione. Forse, perché era più esatta di quanto osasse ammettere. Forse, per la confessione implicita che conteneva. Ma avrebbe avuto senso essere geloso di Sage, ormai?

«Ti supplico d’una cosa, Ilya…» riprese l’Ilephta. «Quando tornerai a Vesuvia… di’ a Nadia che… insomma, che sono mortificato d’essermene andato così. Che mi vergogno di non essermi confidato del tutto con lei. Che non ho scordato né lei, né la sua bontà… Che… insomma…» Le parole gli morirono in gola.

Julian si schiarì la voce: «Glielo dirò senz’altro». E avrebbe scrupolosamente mantenuto la promessa.

«Grazie…» sussurrò Sage, scompigliandogli i capelli. «Ora… ti prego di lasciarmi un ricordo che addolcisca la memoria tua e di Vesuvia». L’oro dei suoi occhi brillò nell’iride grigia dell’altro, con un caldo invito. Julian comprese. Col cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata, accostò le labbra a quelle di Sage.

Erano vibranti e fervide come le ricordava, come la notte in cui l’Ilephta l’aveva baciato per la prima volta, dopo averlo conosciuto al “Rowdy Raven”. Un momento di passione convulsa, in una viuzza buia, mentre le guardie di palazzo ricercavano Julian e Sage ancora non sapeva d’aver a che fare con qualcuno che valeva una cospicua taglia. Così impulsivo e rapido nel concepire un sentimento, Sage non era però _volubile._ Un marchio a fuoco rimaneva sempre, sulla pelle del suo cuore.

«Grazie, Ilya. Buona fortuna… e addio».

Julian seppe solo salutarlo in silenzio, mentre l’altro riprendeva la propria strada. Non verso la lugubre osteria: anche lui doveva _spiegazioni_ a qualcuno. Avrebbe rintracciato Felix e Anisa… Sarebbe andato a visitare Tulsi… Avrebbe cercato di saldare gli arretrati d’amore che doveva a tutti loro. Aveva avuto bisogno d’incontrare un altro irresponsabile impulsivo come lui, per comprenderli. L’esperienza a Vesuvia, da quel punto di vista, era stata uno specchio.

Dal canto suo, Julian rimase per un poco incapace di muoversi e reagire - come se non si capacitasse che _fosse davvero finita._ Avvertì il vuoto lasciato da Sage, la mancanza di quel compagno rude e (apparentemente) spensierato, che aveva tenuto sveglio il suo lato più umoristico e fanciullesco. Con l’Ilephta, se ne stava andando un altro pezzo di lui. Si sentì _invecchiato_.

Rassegnato, diede uno strattone all’invisibile filo. Si sentì risucchiato - e il vuoto interstellare lo inghiottì, lasciandolo solo con la propria vertigine.

_A sadder and a wiser man,_

_He rose the morrow morn._

(S. T. Coleridge)


End file.
